Use of stones as decorative elements of jewelry is prevalent since ages. Various precious and semiprecious stones are used which are fixed in precious metals. Conventional method of stone setting comprises of manually bending of metal around stone using a hammer and chisel. Thus the stone gets entrapped in the metal groove. However, the quality of product thus produced depends on attention and skill of the operator and therefore inconsistent products are produced.
Another Method of manual setting is the use of pressing machine with pre-made hardened tool which presses the precious metal around the stone as described in Patent W09829005A1 (Publication Number) However this Process is dependent on the length of the stroke which operator applies. In other words, the dependence on operator remains, though of a lower order.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,256 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,692 describe the process of manual stone setting where oscillating pneumatic hammer is used for pressing metal against stone; Here too, the dependence on operator's skill in pressing of the metal sheet obliquely against the Precious stone remains important.
Patent US20070204464 A1 describes use of machines for cutting jewelry items. This method may not result in operator fatigue but still depends on his skills in operating machine.
Thus all the known processes of setting stone eventually depend on mechanical skill. Even a skilled operator cannot produce consistent output depending on the various constraints. Our Invention overcomes these problems and improves productivity.